Luna's Discovery
by zelda1722
Summary: Luna and her younger brother Elliot and moving in with their aunt Sally to Sububia since their parents disappeared. For some reason Luna is drawn to the mansion there but what will happen when she discovers who is inside will they be friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Luna Moves to Suburbia:

My younger brother Elliot and I were packing up our few belonging that we had that we wanted to keep besides what we really needed. Our parents had disappeared for no reason and even though there had been a search for them there was no clue as to where they had gone so we were packing up to go with our aunt Sally to live in Suburbia which I wasn't looking forward to but Elliot needed someplace where he could try to grow up as normally as possible. Our aunt was waiting in the driveway for us to pack up so that we could get going. I made sure that Elliot had his favorite books and toys along with his special teddy bear and blanket. For my stuff I only packed my favorite books, diary, my art supplies, camera, ghost hunting equipment, and a picture of our parents.

As I finished packing our aunt came in and asked "Are you ready? I'd like to get back before dark please"

"We just finished" I said looking over at Elliot to make sure that he was alright since he wasn't taking this too well about our parents disappearing. Our aunt grabbed our bags and loaded them up into the trunk of her white car. As I put Elliot into the back I made sure that Elliot had his teddy bear and blanket so that he could sleep along the way. I just had my diary to write in to kill time but I didn't mind since I needed to catch up anyways. I gave Elliot a hug and buckled him in before I got in as well.

"Sissy where are we going?" he asked me with tears in his light green eyes like he knew that we were never coming back again.

"We're going to live with our aunt now. Okay Buddy?" I said as I ruffled his light blonde hair to try and cheer him up.

"You two ought to like it in Suburbia" Our aunt said with a smile

"Yeah right" I thought to myself I heard that everybody's houses were about the same there. We drove until evening and Elliot had slept most of the way since he hadn't been sleeping well since our parents had disappeared. I rotated between writing in my diary, drawing, and looking out the window. Around dinner time we pulled into Suburbia. I couldn't help but want to vomit when I saw how most of the colors of the houses were ugly pastel colors. As we pulled up to our aunt's house I was glad to see that her house was the color of the sky which wasn't too bad since I like that shade of blue. I was nervous so I fiddled with my dragon necklace that my mom had given me before she disappeared.

"We're here" aunt Sally said as she pulled into the driveway I put my diary away and woke Elliot up so that he would sleep later tonight once we were settled in.

"Hey little guy wake up" I said softly as I gently shake him awake.

"Are we there yet sissy?" he said sleepy

"Yes we're at our new home" I said as I picked him and his teddy bear up and started to carry him into the house.

"Okay Luna why don't you get yourself and your little brother settled into your new rooms upstairs?" she said as left our suitcases at the top of the stairs and went to start on supper. I went upstairs and found a light green room that was supposed to be Eliot's room. It had a cot for him to sleep on a toy chest, a small book shelf, and one of the drawing desks for little kids. I put him on the cot with his teddy bear and blanket and went to go get his toys. I put his toys, books and clothes away and showed him where everything was. When I looked in his closet I found some toys that our aunt had bought for him and I put them away. I put up his mobile and his drawing that he made and left to find my room.

I found what was meant to be my room and loved it at once since at least my aunt had painted the color of the walls sky blue which is my favorite color. I put my books on the bookshelf. I put my picture on the nightstand and took off my necklace and set it by the photo. I put my art supplies and my diary on the desk. I finished packing up and went to take a shower since I wanted to get cleaned up before dinner. When I was finished I put on a blue T-shirt and blue jeans and looked in the mirror. I couldn't help but feel sad about how much I looked like my mom with my pale skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes. I went and looked in my closet and found a telescope which I set up by my window. I started playing music for one of my favorite bands on my Ipod Skillet since I didn't feel like listening to Chameleon Circuit right now. I looked through the telescope and saw a gothic looking mansion. It was beautiful but sad at the same time. I wanted to explore that place and see if there were any ghosts there with my ghost hunting equipment but I figured that I better ask my aunt before I go any where near there.

I heard my aunt calling since it was supper time so I went to go get Elliot. When I walked into his room I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was playing with his toys.

"Hey little fell! Time to eat" I said as I picked him up

"Okay" he said

I put him in his chair and sat down at the table myself. When I saw what we had to eat I couldn't help but want to start drooling. We were having roast chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and apple pie with ice cream for dessert. I got Elliot some food and started to dig in myself. The food was delicious so I had seconds and then two pieces of pie.

"So how was it?" Aunt Sally said as she watched my little brother and couldn't help but smile as he just picked up the piece of pie and just stuffed it in his mouth

"It was great!" I said happily since the food had been really good

"What do you think of your rooms?" she asked like she was afraid that we didn't like them.

"Their fine, but I have one question aunt Sally" I said nervously

"Is it about the mansion?" she asked with fear in her eyes

"Yes it is" I said looking in her eyes and wondering why she was so afraid of an old house

"Its haunted by a ghost of a man with scissors for hands that killed his family" she said quickly as she put down her fork "I don't want you going there since even if the ghost isn't real I don't want you to get hurt" she said with tear starting to form in her eyes

"Okay I won't go" I said wistfully since I wanted to explore the mansion

"Thank you for listening" she said as she gave me a hug. "I'll take Elliot to the zoo tomorrow since he enjoys animals. Do you want to come tomorrow?" she asked

"No thank you I'll explore the neighborhood" I said as I saw a chance to explore the mansion.

"That's fine" she said since she understood that I was a teenager

I helped her clear up the dinner table and then I helped Elliot get ready for bed and read him and bed time story and tucked him in. I then went to my room and looked at the mansion through the telescope again and this time I made a sketch of it in my sketch book. "I wonder what's up there" I said to my self since I was really curios about what could be there. I set out an outfit for tomorrow and packed a bag with my camera, sketch book, some art supplies, and my favorite poetry book I went to sleep thinking about the mansion


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was still dark so I assumed it must be really early morning. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it 5:00 in the morning. Since it was too early to head out to the mansion I decided to just make sure that I had everything that I needed for the trip. I realized that my camera was out of film but luckily I had brought some extra film with me in my suitcase. I had just about everything I needed but a water bottle and some food to keep me going. I just decided to read "The Soulkeepers" by G.P. Ching until my aunt got up and left with Elliot to go to the zoo. I heard her start to get up around 7:00 so I got up and started to get ready for the day. By the time I had finished brushing my hair, judging by how she was downstairs if I went down she would get me breakfast before she left. So I started downstairs as quietly as I could.

"Hello there Luna" she said as if she was surprised when she saw me at the foot of the stairs.

"What did you expect me to sleep in later?" I asked since that seems like what she expected I would do

"While most girls, your age would sleep in later" she said as she started to crack some eggs to make me scrambled eggs for breakfast since she didn't have much time before she would have to leave.

"While sorry about that, but I just want to explore the neighborhood and see if I can find anything interesting to do or possibly make a friend" I said as I sat down at the table and waited for her to finish cooking my breakfast

"That's understandable there since it would be a good idea to learn your way around Suburbia" she said with a smile as she put the eggs on a plate and handed them to me

I ate my breakfast quietly while she went to wake Elliot up and get him ready to take him to the zoo. "At least Elliot ought to have a good time here" I thought to myself since even if I didn't like it here at least he would have a chance to grow up normally.

I snuck a waterbottle and some snacks up to my room after I made myself a sandwich. I then put these in my bag so that I would have them for the trip so that I wouldn't have to come back when I got hungry. I brushed my teeth and then I waited quietly for my aunt to leave so that I could start up to the mansion. Soon I heard her car pull out but I watched out the kitchen window to make sure that she was gone for real first.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to explore that mansion. I don't know why I feel like I should go there but something is just drawing me there and I'm curious about what it could be. Soon I came up to the start of the hill the mansion was on, I could have turned back then but I just crawled through the gate and continued on up the hill.

It was a long trek up the hill and I had to stop and rest a few times but I got up there around ten o'clock which left me plenty of time to explore. I took a picture of the mansion up close first and then I started into the yard…


	3. Chapter 3

What I saw in the yard could help but make me gasp since it amazed me since there was topiary in the front yard of a supposed "abandoned mansion". When I looked around at them I noticed that was a sea monster, deer, cat, dolphin, and right in the middle of the yard was a hand. These was freshly cut and I could tell this even from a distance so either someone still lives here or someone is just taking care of the garden.

I took a few pictures of these and then sat down to admire the view while I had a snack since I was still tired from the climb and I was afraid of the old urban legend that my aunt had told me.

"What am I going to do if the legend is true?" I said thinking out loudly to myself

"Dang it I really got to stop that" I said to myself in my head.

Just then as I was getting ready to get into the mansion I thought that I had seen someone in the window and heard a noise that went "snip snip snip snip" I paused when I heard this noise due to fear and hair on the back of my neck stood up but even if whoever that was is dangerous I have little to loose

I calmed my self down by taking a deep breath.

"Okay Luna, you can do this that legend is probably false even if the man existed" I whispered to myself to try and motivate myself but it didn't work

All I could was slowly creep into the house and explore to try and find where the noise had come from. Even though I was frightened half to death, I still so curious that I wanted to explore still

I started into the mansion very slowly trying to avoid making a lot of noise in case whatever had the noise was nearby. When I got inside I carefully closed the door so nothing could get in or out. The first thing I noticed about the mansion is how dusty and run down the place was which is sad since it was probably beautiful at one point.

I started to the right of the house and found some old and slightly creepy looking machinces. However it looked like it had been a long time since they were in use since they were covered in cob webs. Just as I was going to turn around to leave I noticed a book with a weird sketch of incredible sad looking mad with messy black hair and scissors for hands.

"Please tell me this is just a joke" I whispered to myself as I walked over to the book. I flipped through the pages and saw that they showed the man in different stages of development until he looked fully human. I thought about taking the book back with me but it was too big and even if it wasn't my Aunt Sally would have a fit about it. So I just tried my best to sketch the machines and the pictures in the book and turned around to leave.

I went to the other side of the first floor but it was just furniture and art which I was interested in but I wanted to go upstairs and figure out where the noise had came from. I climbed the stairs slowly and as quietly as I could since I was frightened that whatever had made that noise was dangerous. When I got closer to the top I paused since I thought I heard footsteps and the noise again but this only lasted a second before I started up again.

At the top there was a small room which I assumed was an attic at one point but now it was hard to tell what it was since there really wasn't much furniture and the roof was a lot of big holes in it. There was a small dusty cot in the one corner with a lot of newspaper clipping on the wall beside it such as "Boy without eyes reads with his hands" which didn't make much sense but I didn't say anything. I noticed that there were shredded up books on the floor as if someone had took a giant pair of scissors to them.

"While this place is strange" I whispered to myself with relief since I hadn't found any creatures that could be making the noise so I sat down to start reading from my poetry book. I chose to read a Emily Dickenson poem out lound that went as follows:

"_Wounded deer leaps highest,_

_I've heard the hunter tell;_

'_t is but the ecstasy of death,_

_And then the brake is still._

_The smitten rock the gushes, _

_The trampled steel that springs;_

_A cheek is always redder"_

Just as I finished reading the story I heard the noise again and saw a black figure in the corner that had been sitting but was now getting up slowly and shuffling towards me as if it was scared of like I was of it. I noticed it was wearing a black leather outfit and had some sort of blade attached to its hands along with messy black hair. I wanted to run but I frozen in place from fear and couldn't even move

"How could I not notice something like that in the corner" I thought to myself angrily since I should have noticed what ever was coming toward me.

When it was about five feet from me it stopped and I could get a good look at the figure now. I was right about the hair and the outfit. But the blades he had attached to his hands and it turned out they were scissors which he was snipping nervously like he was afraid of me. His face was covered in scars which I assumed were from his hands and his eyes showed a lot of sadness for someone who looked so young.

I had gotten over my fear and could move now that I saw that he didn't appear to mean any harm much to my relief. I didn't move towards him but this was uncomfortable to me and he seemed really scared so I wanted to calm him down.

"Hello there! My name is Luna what's yours?" I said calmly and quietly to avoid frightening him more then he was already

"Edward" he said so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I could tell he was a shy person but why was he so quiet about it? Was he still scared of me?

I could relax more at this point since I could tell he wasn't even interested in hurting me I moved a way from him a little to give him space. But he started walking towards me holding his "hands" out in front of him like he didn't want to touch me since it would probably cut me since the scissors that made up every finger looked sharp.

"Edward I have one question" I said as I sat down on the floor since he would probably just follow me if I tried to move away from him again.

"Is it why I was hiding in the corner?" he asked me as he crouched down slowly and sat his hands on his knees

" I was hiding there in case you meant to hurt me but when you started reading poetry I assumed you meant no harm so I came out" he said like he was afraid that I would leave in fear of him

"So you were scared of me until you heard me reading?" I asked as trying to not to laugh at how adorable that was since he reminded me of my little brother Elliot. He responded with a nod and I heard his scissors start snipping again like he was nervous

"I'll read another one to you if you go get me the book where I dropped it when you came of the corner" I said calmly before I took a drink of water and ate a bite of my sandwich. He went over to get the book and picked it up gently between two of his blades and brought it over to me and dropped it gently in front of me.

I went to another of my favorite poems that he looked like he could relate to from how sad he looked. The poem went as follows:

"_The heart asks pleasure first,_

_and then, excuse from pain;_

_And then those little anodynes_

_Then deaden suffering;_

_And then, to go to sleep;_

_And then, if it should be_

_The will of its Inquisitor;_

_The liberty to die."_

I looked up to see his reaction and in his eyes I saw more sadness then before but I didn't say anything since I barely know him and shouldn't prod him since there is no telling what he'll do. We talked for a few more hours but soon I would have to leave before my aunt came home so she wouldn't freak out on me for going someplace longer then I should have.

"While Edward it is nice to meet you but I got to go for now" I said as I got up to leave

"Are you coming back?" he asked looking up at me like he was afraid I would never come back to see him

"Of course I'll come back! You need some company every now and then at least" I said as I got up

"Okay" he said quietly not moving at all

"I don't know when I'll come back but I'll leave my poetry book here as a promise along with some food for you" I said doing as I had just promised

"Please come back soon" he said sadly as I went to leave

"I'll come back as soon as I can" I said as I left

I ran home so that I would be back before my aunt. I got home a few minutes before she did with Elliot who was sleeping in the back of the car.

"How was your day Luna?" she asked as she took Elliot into the house to put him to bed

"Well I had an alright day and I think I made a friend" I said nervously since I was afraid she knew where I had gone

"While that's good for you" she said

While today was a interesting day I'll have to visit Edward again soon…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day thinking that what had happened yesterday had just been a strange dream. However when I looked for my poetry book it wasn't in my bag so I knew that it real and that I would have to visit Edward some time soon or else he might think that I had abandoned him for some reason.

"While I don't know if I'll be able to go today but I hope I can go sometime this week at least" I said to myself quietly since I was afraid that my aunt would hear me and ask what I was talking about since I don't know what she would do if she found out about my visit to the mansion, let alone how she would react to Edward.

"While it's too early to get up and get breakfast right now so I might as well watch an episode of Doctor Who first" I said as I turned on the TV in my room and turned it to BBC America. There wasn't much on TV for me besides this, History, Science, Travel, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, and occasionally SCIFI. But I really didn't care since I preferred to do other things as well.

The episode of Doctor Who turned out to be one of my favorites "The Empty Child" which is always a fantastic episode, sadly however the second part wasn't on next instead it was "Star Trek The next Generation". I don't mind it, but I would rather watch "Doctor Who", "Sherlock", "Kyle XY", or "Supernatural".

I decided it was time to get breakfast so I went down and looked at what was in the fridge. There wasn't much I could have eggs, bacon, toast, or pancakes. I just wanted a quick breakfast however so I just popped some bread in the toaster and grabbed the peanut butter and a glass of apple juice.

Just as I sat down to eat breakfast my aunt came downstairs in her nightgown much to my surprise since I figured that after yesterday she would be exhausted since Elliot can be a handful since he is full of energy.

"Good morning" I said as she sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello Luna" she said tiredly since Elliot is a handful at times especially when he is excited

"Aunt Sally? I have a question" I said never looking up from my toast as I picked up a piece to take a bite from it after spreading the peanut butter on it.

"Yes what is it dear" she said like she was curious about what I was about to ask

"Is it alright if I go up to the mansion today? I'm really curious about it and the legend about it" I said looking her in the eyes so that she could see that I was serious

"No I can't let you do that since it's such an old rundown place!" She said loudly as she jumped up from her seat at the table

"While I went up there yesterday and nothing happened to me" I said worried that she would ground me for going up there

"Was there anything up there?" she asked as she calmed down

"No its just a really nice place to relax" I said speaking the truth though I didn't tell her about Edward since she would probably freak out if she found out about him

"Okay but under one condition that you'll go to a regular school instead of that special school" she said which I didn't agree with but I would do anything to visit Edward so I agreed

"School starts in a few weeks just to warn you" she said quietly

"I want to visit the mansion so can I go after breakfast?" I said I took a sip of my orange juice.

"I don't see why not after getting that out of the way" she said with a smile on her face as she went to go wake Elliot for the day he would be attending day care when I started school.

Edward:

"When will she come back?" he whispered to himself as he looked over at the book she had left behind. He wanted to read some of the poems in it but he wasn't sure that he could open the book without damaging it due to his blades.

He careful went over to the book and looked at the nice dark brown leather cover with golden text on the front of the book that read "Poems Through the Ages" he managed to get the book open using a single finger to turn the pages. He managed to read one poem before he accidentally cut the book in half. He tried to put the book back like it was but he couldn't so he just hoped that Luna wouldn't yell at him.

He sat down in the corner where he had hid before just in case she was angry about the book. He started snipping his scissors out of fear while he waited…

Luna:

I ran up to the mansion since I was so happy that I didn't have to hide my visits from my aunt now. I figured that Edward would be outside tending to the topiary but he wasn't. She looked around on the first floor of the mansion but wasn't there. She started to climb up the stairs slowly so that she wouldn't frighten him.

When she got to the top of the stairs however she didn't see him. She went over to where she had left her book and much to her dismay she found that it had been cut up.

"Is he hiding since he accidentally did this?" she whispered quietly in case he was in the room. She heard sniping coming from the one corner as Edward slowly crawled out from where he was hiding.

"Edward did you try to read the book while I was gone?" I asked calmly since I didn't want to hurt his feelings too much.

"Yes" he said as he stopped moving his blades and started to tear up

"Its okay" I said as I touched one of his "hands" since I knew he didn't do it on purpose

"I only wanted to read some of the poems" he said as he flinched back from my touch

"While its not your fault that this happened, it would be mine for leaving the book here" I said quietly

"I should have been more careful though" he said as he looked down at the ground

"I have a way for you to read them though" I said as I saw that the pages were fine and just fell out of the book….


	5. Chapter 5

Luna decided that they would go through the poems and read them and then put up the ones that they liked on the wall. She really wasn't mad at Edward for what he had done since it wasn't his fault. It took many hours for them to get through all the poems but in the end it was worth it to see Edward smile since he always looked sad before.

"There you go Edward you can read them now without any trouble" Luna said as she sat down on the floor to rest after the hard work of going through them all since Edward really couldn't hold onto the poems without cutting them.

"You didn't have to do that" he said starting to tear up a little which Luna can't since it melts her heart but she knows there is only so much that she can do to try and help him since she doesn't have a way to try and help him get hands

"It's fine Edward" she said as she got up to try and hug him but he tried to back away

"What's wrong now?" she said stopping suddenly afraid that Edward was sick

"I don't want to hurt you" Edward said as he held up his hands to show what he meant

"Edward there's nothing wrong with your hands even if they are a bit different" she said as she quickly walked over and grabbed his wrists to show that she wasn't afraid of him

"The people down there think I'm a monster though" Edward said quietly starting to tear up and he started to bring his hands up to his face but Luna stopped him luckily

"Edward when were you down there?" she said as she pulled out a handkerchief to dry his tears since he can't touch his face.

He told her his story about how Pegg had found him and brought him down to Suburbia where he lived for a short while and how the residents hadn't really accepted his differences. He told her about Kim and how he had loved her but she was afraid of him at first but fell in love with him anyways. He went on to explain how when he had saved Kevin how he had accidentally cut him and that made almost everyone turn on him and chase him to the mansion where he believed that he could never leave again.

Luna started to tear up from how sad his story was and saw that Edward looked like he was going to start sobbing as he sat down on the ground. She walked over to him ready to give him a hug but he backed away since he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Edward its okay, you just need a friend" Luna said as she crawled towards him to try and comfort him

"I don't want to hurt you" he said but he didn't back away just held his hands up in front of him like he wasn't sure what to do with them now

"I don't care if you accidentally cut me you" she said as she got up and pulled him up by his wrist so that he wasn't sitting on the ground like he was left to rot with the house

"I don't care that you have scissors for fingers! You're unique and I like that" she said as she touched the palms of his hands but didn't put enough pressure on them to get cut by the blades that were his fingers to show that she meant it

He opened his arms like he wanted a hug however he tried to put his hands near her neck which wouldn't end well so she stopped him and moved his arms just long enough for her to position herself so that he wouldn't accidentally cut her and even if he didn't it wouldn't be too major. He put his arms around her shoulder blades so that the blades couldn't cut her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Edward even if my aunt finds out about you I'll find a way to keep seeing you since you really just need a friend" she said as she saw that it was starting to be late afternoon

"I won't leave you alone tonight just let me call my aunt to see if I can stay here for the night" she said she ducked away from his embrace and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Don't say anything or move your blades" she said as she dialed the number

"Hello Luna when are you coming home?" her aunt said with a lot of worry in her voice

"I want to spend the night at the mansion" she said seriously looking over at Edward who was watching her and trying not to move his blades so that her aunt wouldn't find out about him

"NO YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT DOING THAT!" her aunt shouted as she hung up and Edward started to tear up

"Don't cry I'll just sneak you into my room and you can spend the night there and we'll take you back in the morning" she said as she dried his tears again

"What if she finds out about me?" he said starting to snip his blades neverously

"She won't she has work tomorrow so we can take you back before she gets home" I said as I grabbed his wrist to lead him toward the stairs so that he could work on the garden to try and cheer up and so that we had something to do until dusk since she didn't want to risk anyone seeing him

Once it was dusk, they made started to take the journey to her house where he stay for now. She grabbed his wrist and started to lead him donwn the hill. But he wanted to walk on his own with his hands out in front of him so that they didn't get caught on anything. Once they got to the gate they went through it carefully so that Edward didn't get caught on it. They couldn't risk just going down the road so they walked through the shadows stopping if they heard anything or saw any movement. They didn't encouthr anyone as they got to the backdoor of her house.

"Now just hide behind me until I start talking to my aunt and then go up the stairs as quietly as you can and look for the room with the open with blue wallpaper and I want you to hide under the bed until I get there" I said as I got ready to open the door and prepare for my aunt to yell at me

_Edward:  
_

_As she started talking to whom I assumed was her aunt I quietly went up the stairs and quickly found her room as I quickly ducked under the bed_

_I heard her aunt yelling at her about being stupid for being obsessed with the mansion and its "stupid legend" since it didn't exist. I knew that must be about me_

"_Fine then Aunt Sally you just don't like anything that's different from this stupid cookie cutter town!" I heard Luna shout as she stomped up and the stairs and slammed the door_

"_You shouldn't say things like that your brat!" she aunt yelled from the bottom of the stairs_

"Edward you can come out now her bedroom is on the first floor" she whispered calmly and waited for him to crawl out

He slowly crawled out and looked around the room a little before deciding that he was tired from the stress from of the day. Luna found an over sided pair of pyjamas that she helped him slip into.

"You can have the bed" she said as grabbed a pillow and some blankets and prepared to make a bed for herself on the ground

"No its your room" he insisted since he was afraid that he would ruin something

"But it was my idea to bring you down here and that cot you sleep on is old" she insisted

"Wait I have an idea, we can share the bed if your comfortable with that" she said

"I don't; really like that idea" he said quietly since he knew that he moved around in his sleep a lot

"I'll just sleep on the chair then Edward" she said she took the books of it and set them on her desk and got as comfortable as she can get

"Good night Edward" she said as she fell asleep within minutes. Edward watched for about half an hour before he finally drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna woke up about seven thirty but her aunt was still downstairs and she would have to wait to go downstairs. Edward was still asleep at this time and she wanted him to rest since he had looked tired the night before. He breathed lightly and one of his blades would twitch every now and then making a snipping noise. Luna was worried that her aunt would come upstairs and hear the noise and come in to her room and investigate what it was and find Edward. She didn't know what her aunt's reaction would be since but she guessed that she would freak out and then she might send Edward someplace where they would treat him like a science experiment when he was just as much a person as anyone else was possibly more so then some other people…

While she was thinking about what to do about Edward for the rest of the day there was a knock on her door. She assumed it was her aunt since besides her, Elliot, Edward, and her aunt there was no one else in the house.

"Luna? I have to work until midnight today and Elliot will be in daycare the whole day will you be fine by yourself?" her aunt asked from outside the door

Just as Luna opened her mouth to answer Edward started to wake up with his blades snipping as he got up. But he heard Sally outside the bedroom door and stopped moving completely due to fear of being discovered.

"Luna what was that noise?" aunt asked like she didn't trust Luna at all

"Nothing just something on TV, I'm just watching "Doctor Who" and the one alien's claws move like scissors and make that noise" Luna said and quickly turned on the TV and started to shove Edward towards the closet and threw some blankets over him and shut the door quietly. Luckily the very episode of "Doctor Who" was on so she wasn't exactly lying was she?

"Let me see" her aunt said and just threw the door open and looked at the TV and saw that she was telling the truth but she looked under the bed anyways and was about to look in the closet when she saw the time and went to go get Elliot so that she could take him to daycare and hurry up and go to work.

Luna quickly turned the TV off and opened the closet and threw the blankets off Edward. She saw that he had accidentally cut himself. She quietly went to the bathroom to get bactine to disinfect the cut and she scratched herself a little bit so that her aunt couldn't question what she was doing if she bumped into her. Luckily her aunt was dressing Elliot and she got to her room where she saw Edward had crawled out of the closet and saw himself in the mirror with a new fresh cut on his face.

"Sorry about that Edward" Luna said as she set the bactine down since she didn't know how Edward would react to how she threw to her throwing him in the closet like that

"Why did you throw me in the closet?" he said not taking his eyes off his reflection

"I had to hide you since my aunt was coming in my room and I don't think that she would react very happily to see you" she said patting him on the shoulder

"So people still haven't completely changed?" he said looking down at his hands

"No but not everyone is like her" she said picking up the bactine again

"What's that?" he said when he saw the bottle like he was afraid that it would hurt him

"It's bactine and it will disinfect that cut but its going to sting a little" she said as she swabbed a little bit on the cut. Edward didn't react to it though like he didn't feel it.

Luna heard her aunt's car leaving now so she knew it was safe to take Edward around the house. But first she needed to get dressed.

"Edward could you please step in the closet for a few minutes so that I can get dressed" she asked nicely.

He just nodded and stepped into the closet while she shut the door. After she got dressed she helped him get out of the pajamas and guided him downstairs so that they could get breakfast. All they had was cookie dough poptarts though so she just put a few of them in the toaster and grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice. She knew that Edward would be able to pick up his glass though so she grabbed a straw and put it in his glass.

After breakfast Edward wanted to look around her room more closely now that he wasn't tired. He marveled at all the books that she had but what caught his eye more however was her giant collection of stuffed animals. He knew that if he was careful he could pick these up at least so he went and carefully went through them and sorted them by what they were. Luna didn't like this but didn't say anything since this was a way for them to kill time since she didn't want to have him watching TV all the time. Soon Edward found a green cat that he liked for some strange reason but he didn't have anything to give in return for it much to his dismay.

"What you like that cat?" Luna said when she saw Edward with the cat. He nodded and started to speak up that he didn't have anything to give her however.

"No Edward you can have it since you don't really have anything" she insisted so Edward thankfully kept it

The rest of the day passed slowly as they just did different activites around the house and soon it was dusk so she was ready to take Edward back to the mansion.

"Edward it's time to take you back" she said nudging him from watching a show and he picked up his cat and got ready to go out the door with him but her aunt pulled into the driveway…..


	7. Chapter 7

Luna's Aunt stayed in the car for a few minutes and stared in Edward's direction like she couldn't believe her eyes that somebody like him existed which was pretty rude. She acted like she was going to get out of the car to examine him more closely. Edward tried to back away however there really wasn't anywhere for him to run without being seen so I grabbed his wrist being careful of the blades. My aunt came over to him and tried to touch him but he just moved out of the way since he really didn't like being touched.

"Luna? What is that thing?" she asked pointing at Edward with fear in her voice

"You know the urban legend about the mansion?" I asked pushing Edward out in front of me for her to get a better look at him

"So the legend is true?" she said walking slowly towards Edward as if not to frighten him but he still held his "hands" out in front of him like he was afraid

"Yes and all the times I went up to the mansion it was to visit him" Luna said with shame in her voice like she was going to be punished

"So you weren't just there to go ghost hunting" her aunt said with a smile

"Yes but that mansion is old and there's no telling when it will collapse since the roof is falling apart already" Luna said showing her aunt pictures to prove a point

"So where does he live?" she said looking over at Edward who was trying to take care of some hedges in the front yard

"He lives in the mansion and all he can do all day is take care of the garden like he's trying to do now" Luna said going over to stop Edward before someone heard his scissors snipping and would come over and investigate

"He can't stay there forever so where should we take him then?" her aunt said tapping her foot like wanted to get rid of him already

"I figured that he could stay here with us since we have an extra room" Luna said looking up at her aunt with hope in her eyes

"I'll have to think about that but he can stay here for the night" she said walking past them and into the house

"Don't worry Edward, at least for now you can stay another day" Luna said giving him a hug

Edward really didn't have any reaction since he could stay another day since he couldn't really stand being alone in the mansion before. It had been bad enough when Kim had to leave him but Luna wasn't afraid of him at all and tried to make him happy.

Luna pulled him into the house but since they didn't have the spare room set up yet he couldn't sleep in there so they would have to do what they did the night before. But since it wasn't late yet they just hung out in her room for the rest of the night and the evening passed quickly.

"Don't worry Edward, even if she doesn't let you stay I'll find a way to convince her even if I have to take care of you" Luna said just before turning out the light


	8. Chapter 8

Luna woke up the next day and heard her aunt pacing around downstairs like she had been up for a long time already. She looked over and saw Edward was still sleeping quiet peacefully which was probably nice for him compared to the cot that was in the attic that he might leave today. She got clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. When she was done, she crept downstairs to the living room where her aunt was pacing around. Before she went into the room, she saw that her aunt had black circles around her eyes like she had been up all night pacing trying to figure out what to do about Edward. Luna slowly went into the room and started to speak up…

"So what are we going to do about Edward?" she said looking down at her feet as her aunt turned around

"While he may be different and I don't know how other people will react if they find out about him but I think that he should stay since that mansion could come down any day" her aunt said looking out the window like she was afraid that someone might hear them discussing Edward

"There's a catch though isn't there?" Luna said tapping her foot since she knew that with her aunt that there might be a catch

"You'll have to take care of him since you're the one who wanted to bring him here and since no one will be around during the day to take care of him he'll have to go to school with you" her aunt said nervously since she wasn't sure how Luna would react to this

"Are you just afraid that he would cut you accidentally?" Luna said looking up at her aunt

"Yes! How do you deal with those blades anyway?" her aunt said nervously as she looked at the steps like Edward would come down the stairs and go after her

"While he's actually really sweet and you just have to be careful around him is all" Luna said with a smile since Edward was really actually like her little brother Elliot

"Well should you go get him now so that I can get to know him better?" her aunt said looking up at the stairs

"I have a few things that I want to discuss with you first though about Edward" Luna said seriously without moving at all

"Let me guess, it's about him going to school with you?" her aunt said getting up

"Yeah it's about that I could take care of him easy but the kids at school would bully him really badly and he might kill them accidentally so maybe we should go the private school "Luna said not really caring if she went but she wanted Edward to go someplace nice at least

"Okay I guess we will have to do that now" her aunt said unhappily since she would have to pay for it but it was the only choice now

"Thank you!" Luna said giving her aunt a hug before running upstairs to get Edward

"Edward! Wake up!" she said shaking him awake. He jumped and almost cut her he moved his blades out of the way at the last second

"What is it?" he said quietly like he was afraid that he would have to back to the mansion

"You can stay here! But I have to take care of you and you have to come to school with me" she said as he got up off the bed

All Edward did was smiled briefly which was enough for her while she helped him take the pjs off so that they could head downstairs so that her aunt could meet him


	9. Chapter 9

Luna had to help guide Edward down the stairs carefully now that she didn't have to hide him in her room. But she almost lost her balance going down the stairs since she slipped and Edward tried to grab her wrist forgetting about his blades briefly until she started bleeding.

"I hurt you" Edward said creeping back up the stairs since he was upset that he had hurt his friend

"Its okay Edward you were just trying to help me!" she said walking up towards him to show him that she was fine

"But it looks serious" he said examining the cut more closely since it was bleeding pretty badly

"Oh it's not that bad, I just have to put a bandage over it" she said going towards the bathroom to get a gauze bandage

Once that was over with they headed back downstairs so that Luna's aunt could meet Edward, who he was afraid wouldn't accept him. Once they got to the living room they sat down on the couch opposite Luna's aunt so that they could get this over with and do what they want for the rest of the day.

"Hello there, you must be Edward, My name is Sally" her aunt said putting a hand out so Edward to shake but he wouldn't be able to take it

"Thank you for letting me stays here" he said very quietly looking down at the ground

"Your welcome, you just have to go to school in exchange" her aunt said going towards Edward but she saw Luna's wrist first

"Luna what happened to your wrist?" her aunt said going towards her to get a better look

"Oh when I was helping Edward get downstairs I fell and he tried to grab me" she said looking over at Edward who was snipping his blades nervously

"It's okay Edward its more my fault for falling" Luna said blushing slightly from embarrassment

"But I hurt you" he said never looking away form the ground

"Actually if I had feel I would have broken my arm which would be worse with school coming up recently" she said to comfort him

He didn't say anything so they decided to drop the subject since it didn't seem right to keep talking about something that he couldn't control

"Well Edward we have a room for you but since it only has a mattress and that stuffed cat you like we need to get you some stuff for your room and some clothes for school" her aunt said with a smile

"Where do we get that?" he said confused since he really didn't know much about the world

"We have to go shopping for them" her aunt said with a laugh at how adorable Edward really was despite how he looked

"When are we doing that?" he said looking excited about it since it was something new for him to do

"Well you and Luna can do that later" her aunt said going to get Elliot up

"Your not going with us?" Edward said a tilt to his head

"That's cause she wants to just spend sometime with you so that you trust me more" Luna said putting a hand on his shoulder

They then got ready for the day….


	10. Chapter 10

**Special Thanks to Neusuada and xxxMadameMysteryxxx for giving me the motivation to keep writing, its only due to you two that I made it this far and I hope to finish with this story someday**

Luna wanted to clean Edward up a little bit since he was covered in dust and kind of smelled a little bit. She just got the warm water running for him and explained to him how to use shampoo and soap after she modified a wash cloth so that he could fit it over his blades to wash himself. She put out a towel for him and explained that he would have to dry off and then put his leather suit back on. She then stepped out so that Edward for have some privacy. After a little while she heard snipping coming from the other side of the bathroom door which she guessed meant Edward was done and was trying to get out of the bathroom but he couldn't since he couldn't grasp the knob with his "fingers".

"Is it time to go yet?" Edward asked shyly but Luna could hear a little bit of excitement in his voice since she knew more about him now

"Hold on just a little longer, lets see if we can clean you up a little more" Luna said looking around the bathroom

"You mean like cover up my scars somehow?" Edward said looking at his reflection which had multiple scars on its face in many different phases of healing such as some were almost faded but a few were pretty new

"No I don't mean that, your scars are as much a part of you as your hands" Luna said putting her hand on his blades to show she really meant it

"You want to try and brush my hair?" he said reaching up to touch his once greasy black hair that was now quite shiny from being washed

"While we could try but that looks like there's a lot of knots in it so it might have to wait but we'll try now" she said getting a hair brush out the drawer. Even though Edward's hair was wet and she was being gentle it still pulled really hard and she saw that Edward was starting to tear up.

"Okay we'll stop that now since I can't get anywhere with your hair and since its hurting you so much" Luna said as she put the brush back in the drawer and got a dry washcloth to dry his tears

"What are we going to do about my blades their going to rust up and I can't dry them" he said as she saw that his blades were still wet. She took a dry towel and carefully dried them off. She saw that they were kind of dull and looked like they could use a good polish to keep them in good shape.

"You want your blades in good shape again Edward?" she said as she thought about the place that took care of blades in the mall. Edward nodded since though he knew that this would make him slightly more dangerous but it would make it easier for him to cut shrubs and besides he could show Luna what he could do to hair

Edward nodded slightly and started to walk towards the door like he was anxious to go but Luna put a hand on his shoulder to stop him since she didn't want him to fall down the stairs

They both went slowly down the stairs to get breakfast. Luna put pop tarts in the toaster for both of them and got two glasses of orange juice. Once the pop tarts were done she served Edward his breakfast then pulled her aunt aside to ask about getting Edward's blades sharpened and shined

"Are you sure that's a good idea dear?" she said at the thought of having to pay for it

"Edward's blades are dull though and they could really use a good shine since school is going to start soon" Luna said looking towards him

"Okay then I guesses you have a point "she said as handed Luna the money for the school shopping

They finished their breakfast and got ready to leave for the mall….


End file.
